BIG Revenge
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Certain members on the Quileute Reservation are receiving anonymous presents from an unknown sender. These "presents" come in the form of a box and will cause massive chaos, like out of control rampages, fights, and incredible muscle that might tear them.


Author's Note: Another Totally Spies Story for Twilight. I just think it applies because what if they weren't werewolves but were being fed…bulky bars? Lol, I couldn't resist after that. Totally Spies may be ridiculously girly at times but it has some of the most ridiculously sexy or pretty good looking people you have ever seen. Plus, they have some of the coolest (or weirdest, it definitely lies on the weirdest) villains with the most ridiculous plot schemes imaginable. Like this one. For revenge, "someone" is going to…you'll see. But if you've watched Totally Spies, you probably know exactly where this is going.

Warnings: Some cursing (when not censored), muscle expansion, very OOC (as in, alternate universe, not related to Twilight World at all), manly macho-ness, and other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Totally Spies.

Jarred

Jarred was just coming out of the shower when he heard a knocking on the door. Quickly pulling on his pants he went over to the door and opened it, expecting to see his girlfriend Kim but saw nobody. He was surprised. Usually no one but Kim came over at really odd times like this and had it been someone else, there would have been a call telling him. He looked down at the matt and saw a box on the doorstep. It had a letter that said "For Jarred White," on it and nothing else. Glancing around, he picked up the box and shook it carefully. Something rattled inside. Glancing around again suspiciously, he took the box and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Inside, he looked at the box again, wondering who would have sent it to him. He would have known had it been one of his friends who sent it to him but it wasn't them. Carefully, he removed the tape and opened the box. Inside was what looked like candy bars. Now Jarred was even more confused. Who would send him candy bars? He didn't even particularly like candy, far too fattening. Not good for his diet. He shook the box again, expecting something else to come out. Nope, just candy. Jarred looked at the note again. All it said was "For Jarred White," and he didn't recognize the handwriting. Shrugging, he looked at the candy bars. It turned out he was mistaken. They weren't candy bars but were protein bars. Jarred supposed he was selected as a product tester, after all, he was fairly well known at the local gym for his incredible body and it would make sense for someone selling fitness equipment trying to get endorsements from him. It happened all the time. Sending anonymous stuff to his house was new but he supposed they knew that he didn't like being pressured and wanted to leave the choice up to him if he would use. They'd probably contact him tomorrow when he went back to the gym. Looking at the bars again, he shrugged and opened one. He supposed he could test one if someone was desperate enough to send a package of them to his house. Opening the package, he sniffed it. It had an odd odor, one he wasn't familiar with. Hesitantly, he took a bite and almost choked. That…was the best damn tasting thing he had EVER tasted. Holy crap the taste was phenomenal. Heavenly. Everything else paled in comparison. Jarred stuffed the rest into his mouth chewing frantically. God, that was good. He was going to have to find out who had left him this gift because he needed more.

Jarred ripped open the rest of them and devoured them as well. Pretty soon, they were all gone, and he had like twenty in that box. Jarred looked around frantically to see if there were any more but sadly there wasn't. Sighing, Jarred slouched and scratched his suddenly bloated stomach and couldn't help the massive burp he unleashed. He sighed and rubbed himself again. Ah, much better. Suddenly, Jarred straightened and his hand stilled. He was feeling strange and something strange was happening. Was it just him or was he…getting bigger? Getting up, he felt his clothes a bit tighter around him than normal, and no, that was not his stomach. The clothes hugged much tighter to his muscles than just a few minutes before and they were already pretty huggy to his large body to begin with. Wonderingly he raised his right arm and flexed it, eyes widening in surprise as the sleeve ripped easily. He had bought this shirt two weeks before and it was extra-large so to be able to rip it so easily he had to be even larger than before. He flexed again and his eyes almost popped out. Holy sh-! He was f-ing huge! It was like a mountain. Tracing his new vein riddled muscle, something that had only happened after an extreme workout, he smiled. He checked the other arm. Yep, it matched. Removing his shirt, he rubbed his large hands along his broad chest and 8 pack abs. That used to be a six but whatever caused him to spontaneously expand also added to that. Did he want to check "down there?" Reaching into his pants, he fondled his new package and sighed with relief. It didn't shrink, thank god. It grew better which made it even more fantastic. Whatever this stuff was, it wasn't steroids. Although he never heard of steroids that worked so quickly. Jarred wasn't a steroids user, he (obsessively) did good old fashioned working out and good eating. He didn't like steroids because he considered it cheating, something Jarred wasn't fond of. But more importantly, were the mood swings and skin damage. Most important, he did not want his dick to shrink, perish the thought! Jarred saw the steroid users and he could not help but to laugh. The irony was that he is bigger than many of them, even without help which was even more awesome. See what good old working out does for you? But this…this was different. This was something totally different. Apparently, the bars really did work. Extremely well. And not only that they tasted amazing. Jarred had to get his hands on more and if not, well, he was going to have to do something about that. Flexing his new muscle, Jarred grinned wolfishly. Oh yes, those who got in his way were going to be sorry.

Paul

Paul slammed the door angrily, the door rattling in its hinges. He was pissed off. Stupid Jarred White won again. The self-righteous bastard was an annoying prick. Just because he was so incredibly big didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted. Paul was very muscular too but nowhere near Jarred White's size. Especially with how he was today. The moment Jarred came in everyone stopped and stared. It burned Paul's ego to admit it but he was awestricken too. Jarred White…was huge. Everyone knew Jarred was big. He always had been. Even as a kid, Jarred had been one of the bigger ones. But today he looked and was absolutely massive, even bigger than before. His clothes were just straining to hold him in and Paul knew for a fact (having in his opinion the misfortune of having to run into him while Paul was shopping) that that was a new shirt, only bought recently. How did he get big so fast? Paul was certain that Jarred White's "All Natural Only" routine had just taken a nosedive. No one could get that much bigger so quickly within less than freaking 24 hours, let alone naturally. Whatever it was, Jarred easily swept the wrestling tournament. Actually, Jarred was ruthless, even more so than usual and he had been uncharacteristically intense and focused. Some people he came close to beating to a bloody pulp for absolutely no reason and it took multiple people to calm him down out of whatever funk he was in. Paul was one of those people and Paul was pissed that Jarred had been able to take him down so easily. Yes, Jarred was big but surely there should have been something of a chance? Or at least taken Jarred a little effort. It took Jarred more effort not to completely pummel if not kill today than it had to beat some of the strongest people in La Push. He even beat Jacob Black. Now there was a hero. Jacob was superior to Jarred in so many ways.

Reason one: Jacob Black is far nicer. Jarred is kind of a loner paranoid or obsessive jerk, even on his best days, which today had not been.

Reason two: Jacob Black has style and class. Jarred was in simple words a prick. And that wasn't just Paul's opinion. Everyone else thought so as well. The only one who was even more conceited, arrogant, and a prig more than Jarred White was Sam Uley. Now there was a self-loving arrogant prick. But back to Jarred.

Reason three: Jacob had a brain in his head. Paul wasn't sure if Jarred knew anything besides how to eat healthy and work out. He certainly sucked at math, science, reading, English, woodshop, history, and everything else. He supposed that Jarred rocked at football. Or, at least would have, had Jarred any clue how to play at all. He even sucked at that, never getting the rules. The only thing Jarred was good at was flexing a pretty muscle and ramming things down. God only knew how he even understood complex food science and calories and could barely write his name legibly and still thought he was hot stuff.

Reason four: Jacob was even bigger than Jarred, or at least had been. God Jacob was a beast. And he never rubbed it in anyone's face or showed it off. Quite the opposite in fact. Jacob tried to hide it as hard as he could even though that was impossible but he always blushed whenever anyone showed the littlest bit attention. It amazed Paul that anyone who was that big wouldn't at least enjoy showing it off when you wouldn't look like a jerk. But Jacob, the big softie, was always helpful to the point of annoyingness at times. Admittedly it was irritating as heck sometimes but it was also endearing and sweet. Jarred was a jerk. He loved showing off and talking about himself, far too much. Paul supposed it related to reason three and his lack of intelligence in much of anything besides food, fitness, and himself. Jarred always mocked everyone smaller than him and he never failed to point out that fact and there was nothing he enjoyed more than crushing other people's self-esteem. Jarred tried with Paul more times than he could count. Usually it didn't work but sometimes it did. But today had been different. There was no game, no mocking. Jarred just went for the straight beatdown. Paul couldn't decide which he liked better, normal Jarred or today's Jarred. Both were horrible. But thinking about it, he supposed he enjoyed the old Jarred just a tiny bit more, if only because he actually shut up whenever he saw Jacob and never tried anything then. Jarred understood few things but one thing he did understand was power and that Jacob was bigger than him, an attribute Jarred prized. Therefore Jacob was superior. But today…today something was different with Jarred. He was even bigger and stronger than Jake and tried to pummel him. That one took more than a few people to talk Jarred out of, Jarred hated Jake. Fortunately, Jacob got away with only a few scrapes and bruises. Paul got a worse beating. Rubbing his arm angrily, he winced as he felt a flare of pain. Damn Jarred. What happened? Suddenly, Paul heard the doorbell ring. Confused, Paul got up. He wasn't supposed to have anybody over.

Opening the door, he saw a box on the doormat. In the wrapping was a single handwritten page note that said "To Paul Meraz". Picking the package up, Paul went back in and looked at it. He went to the kitchen and rummaged around for a knife to cut open the package, since his arm was hurting pretty badly. Taking it, he sliced the opening and opened it. Inside were a number of what looked like candy bars.

"Bulky Bars," Paul read to himself and looked at them again. He didn't get it. They looked like regular old protein bars to him. But oh well, if someone is going to leave free food on his doormat, who was he to tell them no? Protein supplements got pretty expensive after a while. Opening one, Paul took a bite and then…


End file.
